


Commemoration of All the Faithful Departed

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meals on and around Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commemoration of All the Faithful Departed

Dean is entirely too pleased with the concept of Halloween as a time to go hog-wild with candy.

Mary cooks a risotto with garlic and salmon and kale. John likes it, he claims, and Mary knows better so this dish is off future menus, and Dean hates it and doesn't think to pretend otherwise. "A balanced diet is important," Mary explains. "You have to eat some of all different kinds of foods, and if you eat too much of some foods like candy, you have to eat some of foods you don't like to make up for it."

Five years later, Dean will repeat that explanation, word for word, when Sammy asks why they're having ramen.

 

Candy wrappers on the bed. Candy wrappers under the bed. Candy wrappers overflowing the trash can.

"Did you boys eat _anything_ that doesn't have sugar?" John demands.

"Of _course_ ," Sammy says, sounding insulted. "Gotta keep balance."

Which doesn't make a damn bit of sense, but Dean's nodding in agreement, and John trusts his boys.

Later, when Sammy's distracted by the TV, Dean says in a whisper, "Next time you gotta be gone over Halloween or Easter, leave a little extra money, please? It isn't fair for Sammy to miss out on candy because there's no money."

Since Mary, nothing's fair.


End file.
